


TIFU

by randomlittleimp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, J. Jonah Jameson is a dick, Social Media, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, daily bugle reference, mentions of New Asgard, open mouth insert foot, put the shovel down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: First Impressions are important, and Bucky really screwed it up. Not that it should matter what one random girl in New York thinks. That is unless she ends up your boss.Are those fireworks or firebombs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 209
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No clues on how long this is gonna run, or how well I'm gonna keep updates coming. So bare with me as we see where this story takes us together.

“Why are we here again?” Darcy laughed as she was pushed into the large back room of the bar by her fellow lab assistants. The two girls, Molly and Gwen, were young and bubbly undergrads. Darcy couldn’t think of why they would, yes she had more life experience, being older than them, but she was doing pretty much the same job. The same job she had had for years, nothing to look up to at all. 

“We’re here because you start your new job on Monday. You’re leaving us for bigger and better things and that needs to be celebrated.” Molly threw her hands in the air, and hooted in joy, causing Darcy to grimace from the loud noise so close to her ears.

“Yes, but Speed Dating? How is this a celebration?” Darcy gestured to the room of small tables spaced equidistant from each other and the large crowd of people awkwardly milling about the room.

“Oh, Darcy it’s fun. Have a few drinks, meet a few guys. Who knows maybe you’ll meet someone special. When was the last time you went on a date?” Gwen was the more sedate of the two, but still loads more a social butterfly than Darcy.

“London, I think. If an ill fated kiss during a near death experience counts as a date.” Darcy answered.

“Uhm no, Ian does not count. Besides I thought we weren’t talking about him again?” Molly shot her a look that reminded her of her mom.

Darcy laughed, “Well if that doesn’t count I don’t remember.”

“In other words, 'Way too damn long’. Come on, let's dip a toe in the water and see if we can’t get a nibble.” Gwen and Molly each hooked an arm with Darcy and almost dragged her over to the registration desk.

\-------

“Why are we here?” Bucky looked out over the crowd from the corner of the room as he sipped a beer that was not going to do anything to improve his mood.

Sam smiled, like there was a joke that Bucky had missed, “Because your therapist thinks you need to do more social interaction with people outside the tower before clearing you for field work.”

“Yea, I remember, but why are we HERE?” Bucky waved his arm out in front of him, while staring daggers at Sam.

Sam was chuckling now, failing to keep a straight face, pissing off Bucky even more. “You need a lot of interaction, meaningful or not. Speed dating is perfect, a bunch of quick and meaningless interactions with lots of different women. And hell, you never know, you might like some of them.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “You can’t be serious. Look at these women, too much perfume, not enough clothing, and their drinks are almost exclusively pink. There is no one here that wouldn’t run screaming if they had any idea who I actually was. Not to mention I’m supposed to be avoiding situations that make me want to kill people.”

Sam shook his head, “You are not going to want to kill any of those girls.”

“No, but I’m seriously starting to want to kill you.” Bucky downed the rest of his beer, “Come on bird boy, let's get this over with so I can go back to hiding in my room.”

\-------

Darcy had been split apart from her friends, each girl starting in a different area of the room. As she slowly made her way around the tables, the women moving seats every three minutes, she was starting to think the tight sweater with a plunging neckline was not the best choice for this event. Most of the men barely spoke to her as they were so distracted by staring at her cleavage. After awhile she stopped trying to get their attention back to her face. Instead she switched back to water and listened in on the other conversations around her. They mostly went the same way no matter who was talking. 

All the men seemed to have some high paying corporate job, and all the women did Pilates and drank exclusively at Starbucks. While she loved a good cup of coffee, there are so much better places to get it than Starbucks. It was all really depressing to hear the same thing from all around her, all she wanted was to escape, and she saw her chance after one more table. Her next stop was at the end of a row right by the exit. Just one more guy ogling her girls before freedom. She’d send Gwen and Molly an apology text on her way home so they don’t worry. She hoped they would understand and forgive her.

Darcy sighed and looked back to her current date, who noticed her movement and quickly raised his gaze to shoot her a sleazy wink. He looked like he was about to say something when Darcy was saved by the bell, signaling that time was up. “I wish I could say it’s been swell, but uh..bye.” Darcy shot out of her seat and moved over to her next, and last table. 

He was different from the rest of the men she had seen tonight. Dressed more casually and not giving her some big fake smile. He looked about as done with this whole situation as she felt. Which was a shame because he was gorgeous. His dark hair pulled back into one of those little man buns, bright blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass. He was definitely a cut above the rest of the men here she’d had the misfortune of meeting. 

She held a hand out to him, “Hi, I’m Darcy.”

His arms remained crossed over his chest, and he didn’t even look at her as he spoke, “Let’s get this out of the way, no I don’t do pilates, or own a Jag. I don’t even know what a hedge fund is let alone run one. I’m not into microbrews or gastro pubs, and the last thing I need is another vapid conversation with some twenty-something with no experience in the real world. So, why don’t we just sit here quietly till they ring the damn bell again.” 

Darcy was shocked into silence, if she thought about it she’d admit that he just went through every talking point she’d heard around the room tonight. She could understand his frustration, but taking it out on a complete stranger was just rude. She sat down in her seat across from him and glared, “Well at least you're not staring at my tits.”

That got his attention and he snapped his eyes back to her face. “My momma raised me better than that.” He sounded almost offended.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him, “Really? Doesn’t show. I don’t think Miss Manners would have approved of that conversation starter you gave.” 

The two stared each other down for a minute before he spoke again. When he did the words came out low, almost like a growl, “I ain’t here to make friends.”

“Well you are doing a stellar job then.” Darcy spit the words out before turning her head and staring at the exit in silence.

“Maybe I’m just tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. What is it with women in this century being so busy following the latest trend that they all end up exactly the same?” Bucky grumbled.

Darcy looked back at him, “Maybe if you tried to listen a bit more you would have heard something different. Instead you’re just another asshole.” The bell rang and Darcy was out of her seat and heading for the exit, the Uber app already open on her phone.

Bucky looked after her as she left the room, she didn’t look like the other girls who had sat across from him all night. Maybe she had been different, he was half tempted to go after her and apologize. She was right, he had been a jerk. His mother would have whipped his backside good if she had seen him behave like that. Before he could decide another skinny blonde was sitting across from him, talking about how much she loved a good caramel mocha frappe and the woman was gone. He groaned internally, as he raised his beer bottle to signal he needed a new one. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Monday came around Bucky had pretty much forgotten about the brunette at the speed dating event, or any of the women there. He had woken up early and gone for a run with Steve, like every day. He made them up a protein shake when they got back and then took his shower. He was in a good mood and looking forward to a sparring session with Nat later that afternoon. So when Steve reminded him of the team meeting that morning he decided not to let it get to him. “Sorry Steve, I’m not going to the meeting.”

“Buck, it’s a mandatory meeting for the whole team, you can’t skip it.” Steve is giving him his disapproving Captain America look.

Bucky just laughed at him, that look having no effect on him. “Punk, I know you too well to fall for that look. You are the worst shit stirrer of anyone.”

Steve sighed, and rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile a bit, “That doesn’t change the fact that you need to be at the meeting.”

“No it doesn’t,” answered Bucky, “But the fact that I’m not on the team does. I still haven’t been cleared for field work so I don’t see why I need to go.”

“You are never gonna win points by skipping these meetings Buck. Besides, we are meeting the new public affairs lead today.” Steve sits on their couch. “It would be a good thing ro get her on your side. From what I understand she’s good at her job, and could be a great influence on the public opinion of any of us.”

At that, Bucky looked a bit guilty. Steve didn’t say it but they both knew that Bucky’s history had put a large damper on the public opinion of him and was part of the reason they were being so strict about allowing him out in the field. Making a good first impression with the person who would be in charge of your public image was something that should be high on his list of importance, yet he still didn’t want to go. Bucky didn’t like being around the team while they discussed team things, it just made him feel even more separated from them. “I’ll catch up with her later, on my own.” 

Steve shook his head as he watched Bucky retreat back into his bedroom with a banana and a bottle of water. No one could say he hadn’t tried. 

\------------

“What do you mean I have to attend the gala? You know I hate that kind of stuff. Why isn’t Tony doing that, that’s his thing!” Bucky was less than thrilled with his assigned humanitarian event.

“Tony is going to the children’s hospital. Surrounding himself with adoring fans and throwing around money is his thing.” Steve smirked. “Maybe if you had come to the meeting you could have picked a better assignment, but you didn’t so you get what you get.”

“I don’t show up to the meeting and this is my punishment?” Bucky wiped his hands down his face. “So everyone who showed up got their pick of good deeds huh?”

“Nat’s teaching a self defense class at a local women's shelter. Clint is doing some work with the disabled. Bruce is running a meditation group in the park, and me and Thor are helping out Habitat for Humanity. Serves you right for skipping out on the meeting.” Steve shrugged a bit then went back to shoving pizza into his mouth. 

Bucky glared at the smug bastard sitting next to him for a moment before getting up. “I’ll go talk to her, maybe I can get her to change it,” he said while heading for the door.

“Be prepared to grovel.” Steve called out as the door swung closed.

After getting directions from F.R.I.D.A.Y. on where this woman’s office was he found himself standing outside the door of Ms. D. Lewis, Head of Public Affairs. Her first day here and they already had her name on the door. Bucky took a deep breath, and tried to look contrite as he knocked and waited for permission to enter. He felt like just storming into the office, but higher brain functions made him realize that it would only worsen his situation. Points to his therapist for that. “Come on in”, he heard called out from inside and he calmly opened the door.

When he got in the room he was greeted to a view of the back of her head as Ms. D. Lewis was arranging her personal items on the shelves that lined the back wall of her office. He wasn’t too sure what each item was, but it was a very colorful collection of things. She seemed to be trying to find the most pleasant configuration of them, stopping for a few seconds to consider the placement of things before rearranging and considering again. “What can I do for you?” She asked the question without turning around to face him.

Bucky took a deep breath before answering, “I wanted to see if I could change assignments.”

She stopped moving at his words and turned around to face him, and in that moment he knew he wasn’t getting a new assignment. Standing before him holding a plush cactus wearing sunglasses was the brunette from the speed dating event. She was dressed a bit more professionally, and her lipstick was not quite as fire engine red (more of a brick red today) but it was definitely her. He would recognize that frown of disapproval whatever shade graced those lips. She sighed and sat down at her desk, flipping open a folder in front of her.

It was at this moment Bucky took the time to really look at her. She was actually very attractive. Her long brown hair falling in smooth waves, long lashes framed her large icy blue eyes. He was starting to really regret not taking the time to talk to her that night, and not just because of his current predicament. “Sorry, Sergeant Barnes, no can do. I need someone at that gala to represent the team, and everyone else is already assigned to other projects. Next time don’t skip out on the meeting and you might be able to get something more to your liking.”

Bucky was exasperated, “Seriously! What about Wilson?”

“Falcon is doing recruitment promos for the Air Force. Just count yourself lucky, Maria wanted to put you on highway garbage cleanup, but I figured that was a bit too penal system-like for what we are trying to accomplish for you.” She gave him a little smile as she closed the folder and looked up at him. “So get a tux and dust off those dancing shoes, you have an evening of schmoozing ahead of you.”

“You’re just loving this aren’t you.” Bucky was angry now, “The perfect revenge for me, another night of incessantly annoying chatter from empty headed rich donors. All because I was rude to you the other night.” He was pointing his finger at her and leaning over her desk now.

Darcy looked shocked at his words and then squinted in thought. He could see the moment of realization on her face. She hadn’t recognized him till right then and he suddenly felt like an ass. He saw the smirk spread across her lips and he groaned. She leaned forward and stood, staring daggers at him as she spoke, “The gala is in a month That should give you plenty of time to brush up on your manners. And if you ever insinuate that I am abusing my position for a personal vendetta again, you will be wearing a safety orange vest and picking up trash along the I78. Do I make myself clear?”

Bucky stood up and had the sense to look chastised, “Yes, ma’am.”

“You can go now.” With that Darcy turned back to finding the perfect spot for her cactus plush.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky spent the next week in tuxedo fittings and ballroom dancing classes, all set up by one Ms. Lewis. She was really enjoying torturing him. Part of him knew it wasn’t personal, someone had to go to the gala, and it had been a long time since he had shined up and gone dancing. A refresher course was helpful, and a little fun. He even signed up from some swing lessons at the studio just for fun, it brought back good memories. It didn’t make it any easier to bear, he didn’t like being told what to do. Even by a pretty dame like her.

Things would have been worse if it wasn’t for the sudden never ending supply of muffins that appeared in the common room kitchen. Mid-morning snack breaks got infinitely better, he started looking forward to seeing what new flavor muffin would be available for him. His favorite so far had been the chocolate chip pumpkin muffins, but they were all good. Today’s flavor was persimmon, and he had grabbed a couple on his way back to his rooms with Steve. 

“I’m telling you Steve, the girl has got it out for me. I feel more like a dancing monkey than you ever did in your USO days.” Bucky grumbled between bites.

“Come on Buck, she doesn’t have it out for you. She’s just making sure you are prepared for this gala thing you're going to. It’s not personal Bucky. Besides Darcy is a great gal, you’d like her if you gave her half a chance.” Steve was changing into his work clothes before heading off to build houses with Thor.

Bucky looked at him incredulously, “Like her? That hard ass, not a chance. There is nothing about her to like.” He popped the last bite of muffin into his mouth and turned to throw away the wrappers.

Steve just smirked at him, “You seem to like her baking well enough.” 

Bucky looked at him wide eyed as the delicious muffin turned to ash on his tongue. “Fuck.”

\--------

“I can’t believe Clint lets you continually beat him up like that!” Darcy was laughing while wiping the sweat from her brow with a towel. She was standing in the middle of a room at the women's shelter with Natasha. It was obviously where they usually served meals, with the tables and chairs stacked up against the walls. There were fitness mats covering the floor that were slowly being cleaned off and folded up by Clint and some other women.

“He says it’s only because it’s for a good cause and that he goes easy on me for the lessons.” The red head smiled before taking a long drink from her water bottle.

“Does he go easy on you during your sparring matches too, because you kick his ass then too, only harder.” Darcy says. “And why is he wearing a leotard and tights?”

“He lost a bet with Sam about the latest episode of Dog Cops.” Natasha laughs.

“I heard that! I happen to think I look good in this outfit. Next time I might skip the tights.” Clint walks past them with a pile of folded up mats on his way to the storage room.

Darcy groans, “Please don’t. I do not want to have to deal with the fallout of the inevitable wardrobe malfunction that would surely cause.”

“So now we’ve covered why he’s here, what about you? What brings you down here for this event?” Natasha looks Darcy over with a curious stare.

“What? A girl can’t be interested in learning a bit of self defense? You know the kind of shit I keep ending up in the middle of, a taser will only get me so far.” Darcy answers.

Natasha raises an eyebrow, “I could have taught you all of this in the tower gym. Why travel all the way to the Bronx for a lesson?”

Darcy looks away from the spy, not wanting to meet her eyes, “Just felt like getting away from the tower for a bit.”

“Get away from the tower or away from someone in the tower?” Darcy snaps her eyes back to Natasha who is smirking at her like she knows more than she’s saying.

“You mean Barnes?” Clint adds as he joins the two women.

Darcy gapes at them both, “What? No! Why would you think I was avoiding Barnes?”

Clint starts counting the reasons on his fingers, “You only have meetings with team members individually after the first one. You don’t spend time in the common room except when he’s busy. Every time someone brings him up in conversation you change the subject. And there was that one time that you were going to meet Jane for lunch but canceled as soon as you heard he was down there getting an arm tune-up.”

Darcy punches him in the gut. “Nice form, but don’t bother pulling your punches with this one or he’ll never learn.” Natasha observes.

Darcy sighs, “Fine, maybe I am avoiding him.”

Having not learned his lesson Clint smirks and says, “You got a crush Darce? I mean he’s a great guy, can’t really...oooof.”

This time the punch hits hard enough to make him stagger back a few steps. “Better, next time get all your weight behind it like I showed you.” Natasha adds.

“I do not have a crush on James Barnes. The guy is an ass, an egotistical pig who thinks he’s better than everyone else. And don’t get me started on that stupid man-bun he’s always wearing.” Darcy is fuming by the time she is done talking.

“Then why is it when you found out he liked the pumpkin muffins you started making them more often than any other flavor?” This time the punch lands Clint on the floor.

“That’s my girl.” Natasha just grins and Darcy stomps off.

“I think she broke my nose.”

“Serves you right. Now go get a rag to clean the blood off the floor.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday and Darcy was spending her time making two large homemade lasagnas for the team. She had to increase her recipe to triple the original amounts to account for the number of mouths and eating abilities of super soldiers. It had become a tradition that the Team got together and have dinner and watch movies whenever they got the chance. Darcy usually baked something for dessert and just left it in the kitchen for them to find, but after the conversation with Clint she felt the need to prove him wrong.

She knew that James would more than likely be there, but the thought of Clint laughing at her for hiding from him just made her more determined. Besides why should one guy keep her from having a fun time with her friends. Thor was in town and he was going to hang out with everyone else tonight, and she wasn’t about to miss out on that time with him. They had also decided to watch The Mummy that night as well, who would want to miss out on that.

Bucky, on the other hand, was looking forward to the evening. Of course he didn’t know Darcy would be there. Steve went into the kitchen to start making a salad for the meal, and Bucky grabbed some dishes and started setting the long dining table. He was just finishing putting out the flatware when the door to the kitchen opened up and Steve and Darcy came out carrying three large dishes of lasagna. The two were chatting and smiling, and when Darcy turned and saw him and he saw her smile falter slightly but she continued laughing with Steve. 

He almost didn’t recognize her when she came into the room. Her usual business wear had been left at home and she was dressed much more casually in a pair of leggings and a long button down shirt. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing some dark rimmed glasses that seemed to focus your attention on her eyes. So much so that he almost didn’t notice the smudge of tomato sauce on her cheek. He did though and before he even realized what he was doing, his fingers were on her face wiping it off. 

All three of them stopped instantly, with Steve and Darcy both staring at him. “There was some sauce on your cheek.” Bucky managed to mumble out before practically running from the room. What the hell was he thinking? Obviously he hadn’t been, and decided to chalk it up to a fuzzy brain moment brought on by years of head trauma. It didn’t stop him from licking the sauce off his fingers though. 

He rejoined the group when everyone else arrived but tried to stay as far from Darcy as possible. This didn’t really surprise anyone, as they had all heard him rant about her at one point or another. Every once in a while he would glance over at her and catch her looking back at him, confused. It made the evening a bit awkward, but once Thor started sharing stories of his past victories in battle everything got a bit more entertaining. Thor was a boisterous guy, but was always fun to be around, and he told great stories.

When Thor regals them with the tale of how he met his lady love and her more than capable friends Bucky was rather impressed. “She tazed you, you the God of Thunder were brought down by this tiny girl with nothing but a standard issue taser?” Sam was in disbelief as he asked his question. Everyone laughed, while Darcy just looked very proud of herself.

“I believe it.” Clint grumbled while touching his bandaged nose gingerly. He hadn’t been willing to tell Bucky how he’d broken it this time, but he started to think Darcy might have had a hand in it. The whole thing made Bucky look at her in a new light. She wasn’t just some stuffy bureaucratic busy body here to mess with his life. The girl had skills. He decided to check out her file after the night was over. 

Not to mention anyone who could make a lasagna this good was worth a second chance.

Once dinner was finished and the table cleared off everyone headed into the living room area to start the movie. Bucky tried to stay behind, volunteering to do the dishes but Natasha insisted it was her turn and he should go watch the movie with everyone else. Of course, by the time Bucky got to the room the only spot available was on the couch with Darcy, Thor and Jane. His only saving grace was that the open seat had the couple sitting in between him and Darcy. He sat down silently, and no one else on the couch seemed to pay him any mind.

The movie was pretty funny, he had to admit. Much more enjoyable than the one he and Steve snuck into back in the thirties. Watching Darcy practically recite the whole movie was actually less obnoxious than he thought it would be. It actually made him smile to see her laughing and at ease. It was like a totally different person than the one he met in that office. As the movie continues Bucky becomes more relaxed and just forgets all about his previous issues with Darcy. Everyone is laughing and having a good time. 

It’s not long before one of Jane’s devices starts beeping and she jumps up to go check on an experiment she had running, Thor going with her. Their departure leaves a large gap on the couch between him and Darcy. Nat joins them from the kitchen making Darcy scoot over so she can sit near Steve and the large bowl of popcorn. Sam then makes Bucky move over so he doesn’t have to sit on the floor any longer, which puts Bucky right next to Darcy. He would say he was being paranoid thinking that his friends did this on purpose, but he knows his friends and is pretty sure that is exactly what is going on. He brushes it off and continues to watch the film.

The scene with the cat comes on and Sam says, “Shit that cat looks just like Alpine”, while nudging Bucky in the ribs.

Darcy looks over with a smile, “You have a cat?”

Tony sputters, “Wait, you have a cat in my tower?”

Bucky doesn’t turn his eyes from the screen and replies, “I may have only had Alpine for a little while but if anything were to happen to her I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.”

Steve and Tony both go a little pale but Darcy laughs, “Did you just throw out a Brooklyn 99 meme.”

Bucky just smirks as Sam lets out a full body laugh and Clint groans, “Brooklyn 99? Really? That show is so unrealistic.”

Natasha throws some popcorn at the archer, “This from the guy who watches Dog Cops!”

Steve just looks a bit confused, “What’s a meme?”

Bucky doesn’t waste time in throwing out an “OK Boomer”, while everyone else laughs a bit.

“God you’re old.” teases Tony and they all get back to watching the movie, the rest of the night going smoothly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. The past couple weeks. Life got in the way. First with Girl Scout cookie season then with a sinus headache that became a sinus infection with a migraine levels of pain. Made it hard to think let alone write. I got some antibiotics and they did a covid test (just in case) and pretty sure they tickled my brain.
> 
> So if this chapter is completely incoherent blame it on the bad brain.

The next week saw Bucky and Sam sent out to locate a group of arms dealers sneaking weapons to the cartels in South America. They found them hiding out in a warehouse in southern Texas, preparing for a trip across the border. Their covert operation didn’t go as quietly as Fury would have liked. Sam was spotted flying toward the warehouse by a group of softball players. Of course they had smartphones, and of course they got video of Bucky throwing one of the suspects through a window, and of course it was trending. Fury was not happy about this at all. Bucky and Sam both heard just how unhappy he was, at length when they got to the debrief.

So when he got the message to come to Darcy’s office he was sure he was about to get another earful about it, and he came in swinging, like an idiot. “I swear to god it is not my fault that there is a video of me taking out an arms dealing slime ball going around. So don’t for one second think I’m going to do some ridiculous press conference about it, or some sappy interview with Dr. Phil weeping about my tortured past. I was just doing my job.”

Darcy looks up at him from her desk, eyes wide, “Is it my choice of paint color? Do I need to find a more calming color palette? Everytime you come in here you get upset over the littlest things.” Bucky opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it when he realized he had no idea what to say so Darcy continued, “Look I know that is not how the op was meant to go, that it all meant to be covert and what not, but what the hell does Fury expect to happen when he puts you together with a dude that flies. Not to mention everyone knows he’s tight with Captain Spangles.”

Bucky sputtered a laugh that at the nickname, it broke the tension he was feeling and he collapsed into one of the chairs as Darcy got up from hers. She walked around to the front of the desk and lean against it.

“Dude, I don’t care about your love of defenestration, and I don't care about whether you were covert or not. Not my pig, not my farm. What I do care about is that it was a great video, I must have watched it a dozen times.” Bucky looked up at her in awe and confusion. “We are running with the whole scumbag drug dealer being taken into custody, the streets are safer because of Bucky Barnes, and the people are eating it up!”

Bucky runs his hand over his face as all the adrenaline he had when he entered the room disappeared. “It’s going so great I almost want to let you off the hook for the gala,” Bucky looks up at her hopefully, “but ticket sales have doubled. Everyone wants to shake your hand, and are willing to donate the big bucks to do it.”

Bucky groans as his head flops back.”Fuck..”

“That’s why I called you in here. To let you know your stellar performance has got you the opportunity to be pimped out for charity.” Bucky’s head snapped back up to stare at Darcy wide eyed. “Relax, pal, I don’t mean it like that, just a few photo ops with some obnoxious rich people. Remember to bring some hand sanitizer.” Bucky huffs out a laugh despite himself.

Darcy hands him some papers stapled together, “Here are the names of the lucky donors you get to schmooze. Thought it might be nice to get you a little info on them before the night.” 

Bucky flips through the pages showing pictures with names and a short bio. “If I didn’t know better I’d think this was a hit list.”

“As much as I like to say 1% need to redistribute the wealth, I’m not building the guillotine just yet. Just shake the hands and smile, try not to look too ill while you do it.”Darcy pats him on the shoulder, “Now get out of my office, It’s lunch time and I am starving.”

\---------

“I don’t know why I keep getting all worked up around her?” Bucky and Steve were sparring in the gym. 

“I don’t get it either, Darcy’s great. She really knows what she’s doing with the PR stuff. I never felt this good about the war bonds tours. I actually feel useful.” Steve couldn’t help but smile.

Bucky started to feel aggravated at Steve’s smile, “Gee, that’s swell buddy. You two set a date yet?” 

Steve dodged the left hook Bucky threw at him, “It’s not like that Buck. You know that. Why are you sounding so jealous, I thought you didn’t like her?”

Bucky grumbled and started throwing jabs with every point, “No I don’t like her. What’s to like? She’s pushy, and vindictive, and smart, funny, and sexy as hell.” Bucky drops his hands and Steve just smirks. Bucky sucker punches him in the gut, “Shut up punk. I mean you’ve seen her, with those eyes and those curves. I just about lose my ability to speak whenever she’s wearing that red lipstick. Fuck.”

Steve just laughs, “Buddy just ask her out. She’s not seeing anyone else that I know of. She might be willing to give you a chance.”

Bucky gives Steve a dejected look, “I doubt that. I made a right mess of it.”

“Well, then you need to start cleaning up your mess and making it right. Once she gets to know you like I do things will work out.”

“How am I supposed to do that Stevie?” Bucky whined.

“Darcy was planning on making cannoli for the team, her grandmother’s recipe. And I know that Clint was making his infamous hangover nachos this morning. I bet she would really appreciate a clean kitchen to work in.” Steve smiled at his friend. 

“Seriously punk, you want me to do dishes?”

“Don’t worry Buck, it can’t be that bad.” Steve chuckled.

Steve was wrong, it was that bad. It was worse than that bad. How can one plate of nachos make this much mess. He was an hour into it when Darcy showed up.

“You’re cleaning?” Darcy looked at him in disbelief. 

“It’s not my mess. Clint made nachos last night.” He returned to scrubbing another pan.

“Again! So if it was Clint’s mess, why are you the one with dishwater hands?” She was smiling, she was smiling at him with those bright red lips.

“I heard you were going to be making cannoli. Thought it might be easier in a clean kitchen.” He mumbled.

Darcy set down the bags she had and grabbed a towel and went to stand next to him and start drying the now clean dishes. “That’s sweet of you. I figured I’d have to deal with some huge mess when I got here. I usually do. Thank you.”

“Don’t go all wibbly on me Lewis, I’m in it for the cannoli. Purely selfish reasons.” Bucky smirked. Darcy hip checked him, and giggled, actually giggled, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days Bucky made it a point to clean up the communal kitchen every morning after his run with Steve. He was still on a bit of a runners high at that time so it was easier to get through the mess. He also made sure the shelves were stocked with flour and sugar and other baking necessities. He was rewarded with an abundance of baked goods, at least he thought there were. He always seemed to get there two minutes too late. There were a ton of crumbs on the plate though. He grumbled as he washed it and put it back in the cupboard. 

It was frustrating to not be able to enjoy the rewards for his hard work, but he just kept telling himself it wasn’t Darcy’s fault. He kept cleaning, and missing the muffins. He decided to take his frustrations out on the most likely culprit and invited Clint to spare with him. Clint, being oblivious, agreed without a second thought. Natasha knew better and tagged along as a witness. 

Clint was running around the mat trying to get away from Bucky from the first second, not that it helped at all. Bucky was pulling out his Winter Soldier mode, with the murder walk and relentless attacking. He didn’t give Clint even a second to collect himself between onslaughts. Poor Clint ended up bruised but nothing serious. 

Natasha was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. As Clint was hobbling off the mat, Bucky just grinned at him before adding, “Maybe you should cut back on the muffins. They’re making you slow.” He watched the color drain from Clint’s face and Natasha could no longer hold back her laughter.

\------------

Later that same day Darcy was in the kitchen, music on, dancing around the kitchen as she baked while Steve sat at the breakfast bar to keep her company. This was pretty common, Steve and her had become good friends from a shared level of sass. Darcy found it hilarious when people were shocked by something Steve did or said, as if they had no idea he was really a little shit in disguise. 

Darcy starts placing extra chocolate chips on the top of the batter that is placed inside the Captain America themed muffin liners, spinning around every once in a while and tossing chips to Steve to catch in his mouth. She is just finishing up the last batch and getting ready to put them in the oven when Clint enters the room.

“Wow dude, that’s one hell of a shiner you got there. Walk into a track suit wearing wall again?” Darcy laughs as she pops the muffin tray into the oven and starts her pig shaped timer.

“Not exactly. Your boyfriend did this during a sparring session.” Clint grumbles under his breath as he sits next to Steve. He picks up a muffin off the plate of freshly baked ones and is about to peel the liner off when he seems to think better of it and sets it back on the platter.

“Boyfriend?” Darcy looks on in confusion as Steve starts laughing.

Steve starts poking at the obviously fresh bruise on Clint’s face, “Man, you can even make out the space between the plates on his fingers.” Clint just smacks his hand away while Steve only laughs harder.

“Wait, Bucky did that to you? At least he didn’t break your nose.” Darcy smirked at him.  
Clint just groaned, “Very funny.” At this point he decided he deserved the muffin after all and grabbed one and shoved nearly half of it in one bite.

“What the hell did you do this time?” Darcy asked. Clint suddenly slowed his chewing and cast his eyes downward, looking really guilty. He then mumbled something indiscernible with his mouth full. “What?” Darcy asked again.

Clint rolled his eyes, swallowed and stated, “I bogarted all of your muffins.”

Steve’s eyes went wide, “Wait, Bucky comes in here every morning to clean up the mess left after your late night snacks so Darcy doesn’t have to, and you have been eating all the muffins. You’re why he hasn’t been getting any this week? You got off so light man.”

Darcy just started smacking Clint with an oven mitt. “I can’t believe you! Get out of my kitchen!”

“It’s the communal kitchen.” Clint started whining while trying to block her attack. “Back me up here Steve.”

Steve just shook his head, “Nah man, I was raised that whoever was cooking was in charge of the kitchen. She’s baking, it’s her kitchen.”

Clint practically fell out of his seat and headed out the door, flipping them both off on his way. “You both suck.”

Once he’s gone Steve and Darcy share a look, “Boyfriend huh?” Steve grins at her.

Darcy raises her oven mitt in a menacing way, “Don’t you start or you’ll be next.” Steve raises his hands in defeat.

She did send him back to his shared rooms with a basket of muffins just for Bucky, and a note attached that simply stated ‘Clint is an ass.’


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky arrived at the dance studio early as usual, so he could have a few minutes and a cup of tea with Amelia. They chatted happily to themselves as the other couples in the class slowly arrived. It was a class of mostly engaged partners there to learn a bit of ballroom before the big day, so Bucky was most often partnered with a mother of the groom who had decided to tag along but couldn’t convince their husbands to. It was fine though, they were most often nice women, and easy partners.

It was just a couple minutes before class was meant to start and everyone was starting to get into position. It looked as if Bucky was going to be dancing with Amelia for tonight’s class when Darcy walked in. When they spotted each other Bucky could see Darcy’s face go a bit pink and her eyes dropped to her feet.

“Wonderful, a new student.” Amelia walked over to Darcy, “Are you here by yourself dear or is your partner parking the car?”

Darcy cleared her throat, “No, I’m on my own. I can just watch if there is no one to partner with.”

Amelia smiled and started to lead her over to Bucky, “Well my dear, you are in luck. I have another single student that you can dance with. He’s very good, he’ll be easy on you. No need to be nervous.”  
“Am I that obvious?” Darcy asks.

“I get a lot of inexperienced students. It’s usually the grooms that are nervous, but I can see the beads of sweat at your hairline from a mile away.” Amelia patted her on the back and gave her a light shove towards Bucky before heading to the sound system to turn on the music.

Bucky held out a hand with a curious smile on his face. Darcy sighs and places her hand in his. He drew her into him, placed her other hand in position and set his other hand lightly on his waist. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here Ms. Lewis”

Amelia started to count out the beats as Bucky started to lead Darcy clumsily through the steps. Darcy stared down at their feet, trying to follow along, “It should come as no surprise that you are not the only member of staff that is attending the gala. It’s not my type of party, so just call me Pygmelion.”

“Relax Darcy, you’re tense all over. You need to loosen up a bit. It’s just dancing, not brain surgery.” Bucky tried to keep his tone light, he could tell she was nervous. He didn’t want her to run off just yet. He was enjoying having her in his arms a little too much to let go yet.

“You seem really comfortable with the dancing, why are you still coming to classes?”Darcy asked, without lifting her eyes.

“It did all come back to me once I started, and I do love to dance. I look forward to it every week.” Darcy looked up at him in surprise at that, but he kept them moving. “Plus Amelie is a lovely lady and friend.”

Darcy couldn’t help but smile along with him. His face was all lit up and she could see he was truly enjoying himself. It was a side of him she hadn’t seen before, it was nice. She was so enamored, she didn’t even realize that he was moving them smoothly across the dance floor.

“See? You are a natural.” Bucky took her through a spin out and back to his arms.

Darcy was a little shocked, but was able to keep moving. “From what I’ve heard is all it takes is a good partner.”

It was Bucky’s turn to blush as she smiled up at him, right up until she stepped on his foot. He tried not to grimace, but was suddenly missing the steel toe boots he wore during ops. She must have noticed anyway. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. God I’m helpless.” She tried to pull away from him, but he held her firmly. If she really wanted to run he wouldn’t stop her, but he wanted her to know he wasn’t ready to let her go.

He leaned down till his mouth was at her ear, and whispered, “Doll. I lost an arm, have been stabbed and shot multiple times. One time I fell off the side of a semi, nearly got pulled under the tires. Stepping on my toes, is not a big deal.”  
Darcy shivered as he spoke to her, calling her doll in that smooth Brooklyn accent did things to her that she was not expecting. The feel of his lips brushing against her ear did something else. If he hadn’t been holding on to her, she would have melted into a puddle right there. He easily moved her around the room. Slowing to a gentle stop as the song came to an end. 

“Wonderful, wonderful.” Amelia clapped lightly as she looked at the group in front of her. She proceeded to speak with each couple around the room one couple at a time.

Darcy was still trying to calm herself, a strange warmth running through her from the feel of him being that close to her. As Amelia came up to the two of them she cough lightly to cover her uncomfortableness. “You two looked lovely together out there on the floor. If i didn’t know better I would think you were another one of my soon to be married couples.” Amelia smiled as she spoke, but immediately walked away to the next couple.

Bucky laughed under his breath, “She just doesn’t know when to quit.”

Darcy looked up at him, “What do you mean?”

Bucky smiled wistfully, “She’s just like my nonna was, always trying to find me a good girl to settle down with. She thinks love will get me to stop playing hero and risking my life every other week.”

Darcy’s mouth was agape, “That sneaky manipulative lady. I like her.”

Bucky looked down at her, and if she wasn’t mistaken there was heat in his eyes. “She’s not wrong though. We were good together, dancing anyhow. A few more lessons and i think we could turn some heads at the gala.” He suddenly looked nervous as he realized what he had just said, “I mean if you were to dance with me there.”

Darcy decided to throw him a saving grace, “Who else am I going to dance with, you make me look like I might just know what I’m doing.”

Bucky took a deep breath and relaxed a bit, “So what are you doing now? Heading back to the tower?”

“Why, you want to invite me somewhere?” Darcy tried not to sound too hopeful.

“Actually I’m sticking around here for the swing class. I would invite you along, but I’m not sure your skills are quite at that level yet. How about I flag you a cab?” Bucky smiled.

“Such a gentleman. Thanks, but I already put in for an Uber. Julio should be pulling up out front any minute now.” Darcy waves her phone.

“Well, let me walk you out at least. If I didn’t and something happened, Steve would have my head.” Bucky placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked together to the door. It was really not helping her get rid of that warm feeling in her gut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this scene yesterday, and wanted to get it down asap. But felt that the last chapter had to come first. Plus it gives me a chance to reference to one of my other fav Marvel ships. Check out my series Superheroes Ex's Club for more. Enjoy!

The next few days went pretty well. Bucky cleaned, Darcy baked. She always made sure to get some of the goodies right to his door so he didn’t miss out. He even made it back to the kitchen once or twice to watch her while she worked. They talked and joked with each other. There may have even been some flirting, but Bucky wasn’t sure he wasn’t reading into things that weren’t actually happening, so he didn’t move forward. Darcy was sweet and funny, she might have just been being nice.He still needed to prove he wasn’t the ass he came off as at their first couple of meetings.

Then everything went to shit. Fury sent him and Nat off on a covert mission in Madripoor. The place is full of ninjas, they were made the minute they landed. They weren’t attacked until they were in position. The two of them were barely able to get back to the quinjet because of the sheer number of assailants. They were both pretty banged up, but nothing serious. The mission was a complete failure though, which put Bucky in a bad mood. His dark mood was still present the next day while he was sparring with Steve in the gym. Hoping the expenditure of energy would get rid of the anger that he had inside.

The two men were deep in their fight when Darcy entered the gym with two other people. A red haired man who was clearly blind, swinging a white cane in front of him, though he did seem to move with unassisted grace as if he’d been there many times before. The man was dressed smartly in a suit with a soft-sided briefcase and a pair of red glass sunglasses on his face. The other person was nearly the exact opposite, and dark haired women with a leather jacket over her t-shirt and jeans, a messenger bag slung over her shoulder, and the clear look of someone nursing a serious hangover.

“Hey guys, I want to introduce you to some people.” Darcy calls to them, a smile on her face. The man also smiled with a tilt to his head, like he was listening to something no one else could hear. The woman pulled a flask out of the inner pocket of her jacket and took a swig. The man chuckled under his breath as she held it out in front of him and he just waved it off.

Steve grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his face as they walked over to the three people. “What’s going on Darce?” 

“I wanted to introduce you to a couple people who are going to be around the team from now on.” She gestured to the man, “This is Matthew Murdock, the newest member of our legal team.”

Steve perked up in recognition, “You were on the team that took down Wilson Fisk. That was a pretty impressive case.” The woman had started wandering around the gym, looking over the equipment.

Darcy continued, “You might remember me mentioning a desire to get more photos of you guys in action for the social media accounts. I brought it up with Mr. Murdock, wanting to cover any legal ramifications and he suggested Ms. Jones to me. She’s a private investigator, with good camera skills and a bit of experience in this type of thing.”

Bucky had been trying to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything he’d regret later but he lost it at this moment, “Are you kidding me? You want to send a civilian into the field with us, like we don’t have enough to worry about already? Now we have to babysit a photographer while fighting?”

The woman, who was now behind them as she walked the room spoke up, “Whoa buddy, I don’t need a babysitter. I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself.” Murdock let out another chuckle at her words. He didn’t understand why but the whole thing enraged Bucky. 

He pulled a knife from some hidden sheath behind his back and lunged at the woman too quickly for anyone’s eyes to follow, except maybe Steve. The blade sliced through her shirt with ease, but Bucky was careful not to break skin. He did leave a faint red line across her stomach. Steve let out a loud “No!” as he reached for Bucky, but it was too late.

Jessica jumped back a bit, “Jesus christ!”

Matt looked over in calm concern, “Jessica?”

“Asshole!” Jessica was examining her now ruined t-shirt. “I liked this shirt.” Bucky was still in front of her when she hauled back and landed a solid uppercut to his chin. Bucky saw the swing coming, and could have dodged it easily, but he wanted her to get a dose of reality. He wanted her to know she was out of her league if she thought she could ‘take care of herself’ against the type of people they were up against regularly. 

What he didn’t expect was that the punch would send him airborne, flying back, right towards the blind lawyer. Steve was shocked by this developement, he couldn’t find his voice to yell out a warning to Murdock. Not that he needed to as he was shocked again when the lawyer simply turned to the side as if he could see Bucky heading towards him. His friend sailed right past the man and landed on a pile of mats stacked next to the wall. 

Matt turned back towards the woman, “Isn’t that my shirt?”

Jessica, who was still surveying the damage as if the punch had never happened, looked up at him, “Yeah, and I liked it.”

Matt smirked, “I’ll get you a new one.”

Jessica stomped across the room and headed back out the door, with Matt following behind her, no longer bothering to use the can. “That’s not the point.”

Steve just stood there slack jawed as Darcy walked over to Bucky who was still sitting on the floor, dazed. She leaned over him and spoke in a whisper, disappointment clear in her tone, “When are you going to realize I know what I’m doing.” Then she walked out of the room, head held high.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a clear day and Bucky was not happy about it. Covert was much easier in the dark, or at least overcast and cloudy, not on a clear and sunny afternoon in one of the most populous cities in the country. Still, he was there on the roof across from the convention center. There were a lot of people on the street, a lot of camera crews. Not surprising since it was a press conference. He was starting to miss his old glasses.

He heard the steps as soon as the other boots hit the roof. It was as if the other guy was trying to make sure Bucky knew he was coming. “Hey Frank.” Bucky called out without turning.

Frank Castle squatted down next to him, his eyes looking over the scene below, “Barnes, someone down there in trouble?”

“You wanna know if I need an assist?” Bucky chuckled.

“Well, it has been a little quiet lately, but naw I got someone down there I want to keep out of any crossfire.” Frank shook his head.

“You got nothing to worry about from me, man. I’m kinda in the same boat as you.” Bucky grumbled.

Frank looked over at the assassin in surprise, “You got a girl Barnes?”

Bucky sighed , “No, at least not yet. I’m hopeful but I have messed up just about every step of the way. My foot has been in my mouth some many times everything tastes like boot polish. She is the one holding the press conference.”

“There a credible threat?” Frank started surveying the crowd with more discernment.

“Hydra’s been making noise, AIM is always an issue, but nothing specific. I just worry, you know. She’s not a trained agent, she’s close to the team. She’s privy to a lot of the goings on in the tower, and the only one she brought along with her was some blind guy from the legal team.” Bucky ran a hand over his face in frustration.

Frank’s eye went wide and he looked at Bucky with a smirk, “A blind lawyer. He’s not Matthew Murdock is he?”

Bucky looked up at him, “Yeah, you know him?”

Frank laughed and visibly relaxed, “He was one of my lawyers, not bad when he was around. Your girls smart though, she has no better unsuspecting protection then choir boy. You got nothing to worry about if he’s with her, neither of us do.”

Bucky was skeptical, “Protection, from a blind lawyer? What’s he going to do? Beat them off with his white cane?”

Frank smacked him on the shoulder, “I’m doing a stake out tonight in the kitchen. I’ll send you the address. Meet me there and all will become clear.” With that Frank got up and left the roof.

\----------

Bucky was much happier in the dark of night as he scanned the rooftops near the address Frank had given him. He spotted Frank on a building across and two over from the address and headed over silently. He sided up to the other man who was watching the windows of his target through a sniper scope attached to a high powered rifle. “So what am I doing here?”

Frank laughed under his breath, “Just give it a minute man, he’ll show up. He always does when I’m on his turf.”

“A blind lawyer has beef with you working in his neighborhood? How does he even know?” Bucky is about to say more when he hears the new set of boots hit the rooftop behind them.

“Told ya.” Frank whispers without turning around. 

Bucky turned to see who was there to be met by the site of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen standing about ten feet away. “I don’t appreciate The Punisher in my neighborhood, and now you’re bringing friends with you?” Bucky recognized that voice and was shocked. 

“Relax Red, I’m just scoping things out. Gun Isn't loaded, yet.” Frank turned toward the other man now, he wasn’t smiling though his tone was light.

“And the Winter Soldier is here because?” Daredevil turned his eyes to Bucky, who was still trying to grasp the situation at hand.

“He was worried about his girl being at a very public press conference with a blind lawyer as her only back-up. Just thought I would use this inevitable situation to put his mind at ease.” 

Matt smiled at that, “Darcy would not be happy to hear you don’t trust her to look after herself enough.”

“BUT YOU’RE BLIND!” Bucky couldn’t help but blurt it out. The other two men just laughed.

“And Jessica is just a P.I.” Matt smirked.

Frank’s eyebrows raised as he turned to Bucky, “You met Jessica?”

“She laid him out with one hit.” Matt shook his head, while smiling.

Bucky sighed, but smiled as well, “I do have a way with people.”

Frank started packing his gun away, “It doesn’t take much with her, don’t ever get into a drinking contest with her. She’ll put you under the table.”

Matt crossed his arms, “So you coming back here Castle?”

“Nah, the guy works outta Red hook, much better angles there.” Frank snapped the gun case shut before standing, “Barnes you should swing by some time, we could watch a movie or something.” With that he hopped over the edge of the roof to the fire escape.

Bucky turns back to Matt who is still smiling at him, “So you and Jessica?”

“It’s complicated. You and Darcy? She didn’t mention anything.” Matt crouched down in front of Bucky.

“It’s not..we’re not. I think I want to go home now.” Bucky sighed.

“Be careful walking home, this is not a safe neighborhood.” Matt laughed before jumping off the side of the building.

“Har har.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a subtle nod to Hell's Kitchen Movie Club. If you are unfamiliar, go look it up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick little update. Sorry it's not longer

Bucky felt that his relationship with Darcy was strained when she stopped showing up in the kitchen. The complete lack of baked goods hit the team pretty hard after they all had come to look forward to seeing what she would make for them. Bucky was feeling guilty about it and thought his behavior had led to this.

So he sent flowers. It was still a thing that was done Nat assured him. Darcy had mentioned how much she missed the desert so he had a selection of blossoms native to the southwest delivered to her office. Unfortunately, things didn't improve. Steve said that he had talked to Darcy, and her lack of baking had nothing to do with Bucky. She was just really busy with spinning the stories of their antics into positive things. So the next day he ordered her lunch delivered from this really great pho place a couple blocks over he had found the week prior. And a box of doughnuts for the team, so they'd stop whining.

The evening after her delivered lunch Bucky ran into Darcy in the elevator as she was leaving her office for the night. He was already in the elevator heading down to the firing range for some target practice. He preferred going after office hours because it was less crowded. When the doors opened on the office level and a bedraggled Darcy practically fell into the elevator. She hit the button for the lobby and leaned back against the side wall, still typing on her phone with one hand while holding onto her briefcase with the other.

When she finished her message she slid her phone into her pocket and tipped her head back against the shiny metal wall of the elevator. It was at this moment she seemed to realize she was not alone with a start. She looked over at Bucky and immediately dropped her briefcase and stepped over to him wrapping her arms around his midsection. He was at little surprised by her actions, but she had telegraphed her movements enough that it was not a shock. It took a moment, but he relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his arms around her as well, holding her gently as she buried her face into his chest and sighed.

“Thank you for lunch, it was really good and just what I needed. I didn’t even have time to order anything for myself today.” She didn’t look up at him as she spoke, but he could hear the gratitude clearly in her voice. It gave him a warm feeling in his gut, and he smiled.

She released him as the elevator slowed and quickly grabbed her things before the doors opened on the lobby and she was gone.

\-----------------

The rest of his week did not improve after that encounter.

Darcy was still busy for the rest of the week, and he wasn’t really helping with that. The financial district was attacked by some doombots. They were flying and marching, coming from every direction. It wasn’t a difficult battle, it was almost as if Dr. Doom just sent them in for the hell of it. They had no discernible plan or objective. They were just there to cause havoc. 

Bucky had a rooftop perch where he could pick off the doom bots for a distance. Everything was wrapping up, and they were taking care of the stragglers when Tony fired on one flying above him practically ripping it apart right above his head. It dumped a lot of rancid grease and oil right on his head. It turned out that they were older model doombots the Doom just wanted to get rid of to make space for his newer model. The oil and grease had been sitting in them for years and ended up more like sludge in his hair. It was so thick and sticky, he couldn’t get it washed out and instead got a haircut. 

Jessica was nice enough to get a before and after pick for the Insta. 

She brought them up to Darcy’s office the next day, and Darcy’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe he could look even hotter than he already had, but the proof was right in front of her eyes. “Well that’s just not fair.”


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s not safe.” Bucky was talking calmly, even though he didn’t feel calm. After the elevator incident and watching Darcy get off on the lobby level with her things it suddenly occurred to him that she didn’t live in the tower with the rest of them. He talked to Steve about it and he said he didn’t know anything about her living situation and that it wasn’t his call either. So he went to Tony. 

Tony threw his hands in the air, claiming to have no control over any of it. That he had a nice apartment all set up for her right next door to Dr. Foster but Darcy had said no thanks. “I can’t force her to live here if she doesn’t want to, it would be kidnapping. The police frown on that.”

“It’s not safe.” Bucky repeated.

“Take it up with her.” Tony answered, and then went back to tinkering on what looked like one of those robot vacuums that puttered around the hallways at night.

So Bucky takes his advice to take it up with her, and ends up outside Darcy’s office. It was becoming a bad habit to show up there in a foul mood, so he stopped outside her door before knocking. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then took another deep breath and counted to twenty, then decided to just try his best not to yell. 

Darcy was on her computer, smiling at something, and then typing before going back to staring at something on screen. It took her a second to realize there was another person in the room. She looked up at him and her smile faded. Maybe he needed to work on schooling his features better. “What can I do for you Mr. Barnes?”

“You can be smart about your living situation.” Bucky tried to be calm. Darcy looked confused. “You are not living in the tower, where you would be safest.”

Darcy’s eyes widened in understanding, “I had the briefing from the security team, and Coulson too. I’m not giving up my apartment.”  
Bucky was starting to feel his frustration levels rise, she was being too nonchalant about it, “If you know all of that, why won’t you move into the tower where we can keep you safe?”

“This is the first time in my life that I don’t have roommates. It’s my apartment, and mine alone. Not my parents house, not a dorm room, not some empty car dealership in the New Mexico desert. I like it there, it is my space, set up the way I like it." Darcy leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest.

Bucky took a breath, and sighed. "I understand the need for autonomy, but not when it risks your safety. You are an important member of this team. You have a lot of personal info about us that could make you a target for our enemies." He wanted to be considerate of her feelings but still get his point across.

She raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly surprised he wasn't yelling at her. "How hard are you grinding your teeth to keep your cool right now?"

"I think I heard a crack." Bucky grinned at her.

She stood up and stepped around to the front of her desk, "There is a vein in your temple that is throbbing visibly. Since I don't want to give a war hero a stroke, I'll tell you that I have let the Shield team set up my security system at my home and have been issued a tracking chip under my skin, as well as always carrying a taser when not in the tower."

"Why not in the tower?" Bucky asked.

"I might have been labeled a danger to others after an 'accidental discharge' during a conversation with Tony my first week here, and lost my privileges." She shrugs.

Bucky can't help but chuckle. It does help with the tension a bit. "I'm still not sure that is good enough, and I still think you should be in the tower."

"Are you this proactive about the security of other staff members or am I special?" Darcy smirks at him.

Bucky opens his mouth to speak but doesn't know what to say, so he closes it again. Instead he just reached behind his back and pulled out one of his medium sized knives and sheath, set it on the desk beside her. "If you get caught with that I will deny giving it to you."

Darcy nodded, "Understood." With that Bucky walked out of the office, not feeling better about the situation.

Bucky took the elevator down to Coulson's office to grill him on the security set up in Darcy's apartment. It is truly odd speaking to that man. He's completely unflappable. All of Bucky's best intimidation tactics fail completely on Coulson, instead he talks Bucky into signing some trading card with his face on it in exchange for the information. The man was practically vibrating with excitement when Bucky handed it back to him.

After looking over the schematics Bucky had to admit it was a pretty good set up. Not as solid as the Tower system, but the best they could manage in a pre-existing structure. So when her home alarm went off not two days later Bucky had to stop himself from telling them all 'I told you so' as he stepped into the scene.

The fact that he found Darcy on the floor of her bedroom with blood on her hands and his knife sticking out of the chest of a dead man made it a lot easier.

He was the first on the scene as JARVIS had alerted him of the breach the moment it happened. He had gone on foot, dressed in nothing but some sweatpants, and barefoot without a second thought. The door was already broken down when he arrived so he went right in calling out her name.

He barely heard her whimpered response and was already heading towards the bedroom when he did. The first thing he did was check the body for a pulse. There was none. The man had a syringe in his hand as was dressed in all black. Bucky would guess it was a sedative to make her easier to take but he'd let the lab figure that out.

He looked at Darcy who hadn't moved from her spot on the floor and realized she was staring at the body and shaking. Bucky quickly grabbed the blanket off her bed and wrapped her up in it, rubbing her shoulders to warm her up. She was obviously in shock. "He was going to kill me wasn't he?"

Bucky tried to calm her, "No baby, I think he was going to kidnap you, but he can't hurt you now."

"Because of what I know? Oh god, I killed him. I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted to get him away from me. I didn't mean to kill him." She was starting to get hysterical and Bucky pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and shushing her.

"I know baby, I know. You had no choice, it's not your fault." He could feel the moment she broke as she started to shake in his arms as she wept.

The rest of the security team finally showed up and there were about a dozen people crammed into her apartment, including Coulson. He took one look at the two of them curled together on the floor and turned his attention to getting the scene cleaned up and the body removed.

Once they had finished up the initial assessment and headed out with the body Coulson advised Darcy to pack a bag and they would escort her back to the tower as her apartment would not be safe until they did repairs. Then he went to wait in the hall.

Darcy had stopped crying by this point and Bucky helped her to her feet. She slowly made her way to the closet to get an old duffle from the shelf and started putting clothes into it as Bucky watched. "I guess this is where you say you told me so. You were right and I was too stubborn to see it."

"I wasn't going to say that. I didn't want to be right. I didn't want you to have to go through this." Bucky answered.

"But it's true. God I am so stupid. I was thinking only of the cool exposed brick and industrial look of the place, and how I'd always wanted to live somewhere like this. I should have listened to everyone who told me it was too exposed, too dangerous." The tears were building up in her eyes again.

Bucky went to her and took her by the shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye, "You are not stupid for wanting your own place away from the madness that is this life. I wish I could have this, but I can't. It doesn't mean that you will never have it, it's just not a good idea right now. Let's get you back to the tower for tonight. You can think about it more tomorrow." 

Bucky helped her grab a few more things before walking out of the bedroom. Two agents were sitting in her living room and Coulson was waiting at the door. He explained that the agents were going to stay at her place for the night to keep an eye on her things and they would send a maintenance crew here in the morning to repair the damage.


	12. Chapter 12

Once they got to the tower everything pretty much went on lockdown. Until they knew who or why they wanted to make sure no one else was going to come for her, or them. Bucky led Darcy up to her apartment. At least it was set aside for her. There was nothing in it except bare bones furnishings. It was not warm and homey, but cold and silent as a tomb. 

“I can’t stay here.” Darcy whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Bucky took one look at the dark living room and knew that this was not the right place for her to be. “Yeah, come on. You can stay at my place.” 

Darcy stared up at him, “I can’t put you out like that. I’ll stay with Jane. It’s fine.”

Bucky sighed, “Thor left with Jane three days ago to head back to New Asgard. She’s not home.”  
“Oh.” The sound was small, but Bucky heard the disappointment in it loud and clear.

“It’s fine. I’ll put clean sheets on the bed and take the couch. I’ve slept in much worse conditions. The couch is pretty comfy actually.” He smiled at her.

Darcy seemed to collapse in on herself, “Yeah okay.”

\-----------

He left Darcy in the living room with Steve while he cleaned up and changed the sheets in his room. He was just finishing up, tossing his dirty clothes down the laundry shoot when Steve came in. “Holy cow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it this clean since before I moved you in.” 

Bucky threw a pillow at Steve’s head. He ducked, but laughed as he tossed a can of air freshener. “Thought you might need this, and I was right.”

Once it was all cleaned up and the sickeningly sweet and overpowering scent of orange blossom had dissipated he brought Darcy in to settle down for what was left of the evening. “So this is your room. Not much here.” Darcy walked around, looking at the few personal effects he had sitting around the room. 

“I haven’t had a chance to make much memories yet. Still trying to piece together the old ones.” He lifted a framed picture. It was sepia toned from age, but was obviously a picture from the forties. It showed a middle aged man and woman with two children, a boy in his early teens and a girl who looked about seven or eight. They all had dark hair and as Darcy looked more closely she could tell the teen boy was a younger Bucky.

“You’re family?” Darcy looked up at him, and saw a softness in his eyes she hadn’t seen before.

“So they say. I barely remember them. Steve’s helping with that. He knew them too.” Bucky sighed and placed the photo back on his desk. 

Darcy sat on the edge of the bed. “I know I’m bone tired, but I’m not sure I can sleep.”

“Are you afraid of nightmares? Because that is perfectly understandable to be traumatized by your experience. To think otherwise would be naïve. No one expects you to be okay right away.” Bucky said it flatly, like reading from a script.

Darcy kind of giggled, despite herself. “You read that in a book?”

“Just something my therapist keeps telling me.” Bucky chuckled. “But she’s not wrong. No one expects this to be an easy thing to get over. Even Nat will agree the first time you kill someone is difficult to get over.” His tone somber. Darcy took a shuddered breath, and looked at the floor. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, god I’m more of a dumbass than I thought.”  
“You’re doing great. Thank you.” Darcy whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around him. It was much like it had been in the elevator, but more desperate. “Stay with me, please. I don’t want to be alone.”

It was Bucky’s turn to shutter. “Of course, yeah. We can watch a movie or something.”

“Something funny.” Darcy requested before pulling him up to the head of the bed to sit next to her.

“You heard the lady JARVIS, something funny.” Bucky smiled as Darcy cuddled up to his side, her head on his shoulder. It felt nice, like a date almost. Bucky had to remind himself that she just wanted the comfort of a friendly person keeping her company, and now was not the time to try and make a move on her.

Of course JARVIS, in his infinite A.I. wisdom, choose a romantic comedy about coworkers falling for each other. His subtlety obviously programmed by the social bull in a china shop, Tony. Not that it made a difference, as Darcy fell asleep thirty minutes into the film, still leaning on him and snoring slightly.

Bucky carefully slid their bodies down to a lying position and tried to move from under her without waking her. Darcy, even sleeping, had a surprisingly strong grip, and grumbled angrily when he tried. It was sweet, and not the least bit objectionable to Bucky, so he just settled in and tried to get some sleep of his own.

Sometime the next afternoon Bucky awoke to a damp spot on his pillow but an empty space next to him. He got up and checked his ensuite, which was also empty, then headed out to the living room. Steve was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich, and gave Bucky a strange smile when he entered. “Have you seen Darcy?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, she headed out about thirty minutes ago or so. Said she was going to her apartment to shower and change. Said she had to go deal with a newsroom debacle from last night’s attack.” Steve answered before passing a copy of today’s Daily Bugle across the counter to him.

On the front cover was a slightly blurry picture of him running through the streets of New York with a headline naming the Winter Soldier as a menace at large. The story , written by J. Jonah Jameson of course, went on to make numerous ridiculous claims of him terrorizing citizens before breaking down the door of a young woman who he then attacked and kidnapped for unknown reasons. Although it made claims that the reasons were nefarious and potentially sexual in nature, due to his state of undress at the time. 

“For fuck’s sake.” He could not catch a break.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick little update. Enjoy.
> 
> And can I just add here how much I am looking forward to TFATWS next week! I can hardly wait!

After Bucky had finished waking up fully and had something to eat he decided to call the florist on the approved dealers list. Without going into much detail he explained to the lady over the phone he wanted a bouquet delivered to a lady friend as a token of apology. She assured him she had sent many such apologies over her years as a florist and had the perfect arrangement for his needs. She also assured him it would be there by the end of business that day. He thanked her profusely giving her his credit card number without asking the cost. Military backpay ended up giving him a healthy bank account he barely touched, so he didn’t see a need to worry about the price.

Bucky waited till nearly five before he decided to head down to her office to check in with her. He wanted her to get her work done before he started distracting her. He was happy to see her in what appeared to be a really good mood when he walked into her office. She was standing smelling the large bouquet of flowers perched on the corner of her desK in a beautiful glass vase. It was a rather large display of pink, purple and a kind of light lilac blue. She was also smiling, a smile that grew when she saw him.

“Bucky! The flowers are gorgeous, you shouldn’t have.” She walked over and threw her arms around him.

Bucky smiled despite himself, “Well, I just thought I’d get you something to apologize for the mess I made for you.”

She looked up at him quizzically, “Mess? I thought the door was already broken down when you got there?”

“It was, I meant the news article and all the videos that have gone viral of me running through the streets of New York. That couldn’t have been fun to deal with.” Bucky answered with a lopsided grin.

Darcy barked out a laugh, “Are you kidding, that was the most fun I have had yet at this job. We are suing Jameson and the Daily Bugle for libel. Me and Matt even headed down there to serve him ourselves. It was fantastic. I mean the look on his face when I handed him the papers with the one and only Kingpin killer Matt Murdock standing beside me, god it was priceless.”

Bucky was taken aback, “You’re suing him on my behalf?”

Darcy waved him off, “No silly, on mine. I mean you are named in there too, but mostly it’s the thought that a high ranking member of the Avengers staff couldn’t deal with an intruder on my own is insulting.” He could see her confidence was still a little shaken on that point but he just smiled and nodded, because of course he believes she is more than capable. “I am a little curious about your choice of flowers in the arrangement though? You pick those yourself?”

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, “Nah doll. I let the florist do that. Hell I don’t even know what flowers those are, well except the tulips.”  
“Oh, “ Darcy blushed a bit, “I thought they might have meant something specific for me. Well, botany lesson, those pink ones are Snapdragons and the bluish ones are Hydrangea. It’s a really lovely combination.”

“Yeah it turned out really nice I’m glad you like them. So what, uhm, are your plans for dinner? I mean I can walk you to the cafeteria if you like.” Bucky was suddenly nervous and he didn’t know why. It was a perfectly innocent question, something he had asked Steve a few hundreds times already.

“Actually I was just planning on ordering in. I had the shield guys pack up my apartment today so I could officially move into the tower. I’m sure I’ve got a weekend of unpacking ahead of me. I’m actually kinda excited.” Darcy smiled up at him as she gathered her things.

“Ah, well, uhm, that’s good. Glad to hear it. I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” Bucky stammered.

Darcy tilted her head at him and grinned, “You know I have a lot of furniture to get into place. You wouldn’t happen to know where I might find a strong set of arms to help me move it all do you?”

Bucky sighed and then returned her sly grin, “I might know a guy. How about you head up there and get out of your work clothes, and I’ll go get some pizzas and beers and meet you up there.”

The smile he received was blinding, “Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit.” He watched as she locked up her office and headed to the elevators, leaving him standing in the hallway.

Bucky took a moment then pulled out his phone to look up the meanings of the flowers and groaned audibly. Heartfelt (Hydrangea), declaration of love (Tulip), and desire (Snapdragon). Perfect bouquet his ass. Although, he had to admit it wasn’t too far off, he just wasn’t ready to say it out loud.


	14. Chapter 14

He showed up at Darcy’s new apartment to be greeted by a line of nameless agents carrying boxes from the freight elevator. He managed to squeeze in between a couple of skinny tech guys with boxes label sound system. Once in the apartment it was a tornado of organized chaos, with Darcy in the middle, barking out instructions. Bucky found his way to the kitchen and a spot on the counter to drop the pizza’s, and stashed the beer in the empty fridge. He noticed a box of half used food on the counter that must have come from Darcy’s fridge at her other apartment and decided to start putting the cold stuff in the fridge so it wouldn’t go bad. Spoiled milk was still spoiled milk in the twenty-first century.

By the time he had finished with that most of the minions had disappeared and the last few were setting their boxes down where they had been instructed too and quickly made their way out the door. Bucky leaned against the counter watching as the room emptied out till it was just him and Darcy. He suddenly felt a bit nervous being with her alone in her apartment, and was starting to think he should have enlisted Steve to help too. I mean the whole thing just seemed odd all the sudden, he and Darcy were not friends, not really. Not close friends at least, and they certainly were not dating. At least he didn’t think they were. They had a level of respect for each other, sure, even if he didn’t always show it. They didn’t dislike each other, at least he didn’t think so. 

No he certainly liked Darcy. He wanted to be friends with her. He wanted to stop screaming at her every time he entered her office. She would appreciate that too he supposed. If he was totally honest with himself, what he really wanted was to cross the room, pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply and hope he didn’t get slapped for it. Instead he just cleared his throat and asked, “So what do you want me to move first?”

Darcy started a bit, she hadn’t even noticed his entrance. “Jesus do I need to put a bell on you? How long have you been standing there?”

Bucky chuckled, “I am built to be sneaky, wearing a bell would ruin my reputation as the sneaky scary guy.”

Darcy took a look around the room, “Well we need to handle the living room first because the geek squad guys said they wouldn’t set up my surround sound system till I cleared them some space. Fucking prima donnas.”

“Are you telling me after years of working with the hodge podge of equipment Dr. Foster cobbled together herself for all those years you can’t put together your own sound system?” Bucky asked.

“Oh no, I can totally do it myself. I just don’t want to, and they offered. I think they are trying to impress me or something.” Darcy smiled at him.

Bucky asked, “Is that what you like in a guy, someone super smart and geeky?”

Darcy chuckled as she started shifting boxes around, “Oh I don’t know. A brain is good sure, but looks and intellect are really secondary. I tend to look more at the guy’s actions, you know. Doesn’t matter how hot or smart a guy is if he’s a selfish prick.”

Bucky sighed internally, he had a lot of ground to make up with Darcy if that was the case. He walked over towards her to start helping move the boxes of the couch when he finally noticed that it was a bright red color. He looked around and saw a large comfy looking chair in a deep blue and a pile of throw pillows with different patterns on each but with colors that tied the two pieces together. “Wow, I hadn’t noticed last night, but that is some vibrant color choices you have here.”

“What can I say, I like my home to make a statement. It’s fun, more fun than beige at any rate. Do you not like it?” Darcy looked at him as if his next words could make or break their budding friendship.

“I do, I do. It’s very you. I just hadn’t noticed it all before now.” Bucky smiled at her, and it was all true. He did like it, because it was very much Darcy. She was a vibrant colorful and fun person, why wouldn’t her living space reflect that.

“Well I’m glad you like it, because you have to move it over there.” She pointed towards where he was standing. 

After getting the living room furniture in place they took a break for dinner. Darcy found her iPod and wireless speaker and had one of her favorite playlist on in the background as they worked. She explained to Bucky where she was going to put all her knick knacks and art pieces while they managed to polish off three pizza’s. Bucky would like to say he ate most of it, but to be honest, Darcy had at least a third of the pieces herself.

They then moved to the bedroom, first she had him position her dresser on the far wall. Then Bucky assembled her bedframe and placed the mattress on it while she unpacked her clothes. He made sure to find some screw to be completely focused on when he saw her start to pull out her unmentionables. He caught a quick look at a large selection of colorful lace and satin, turned beet red and stared at the tool in his hand with much more focus than needed. 

Working together the two of them made quick work of putting the sheets on and then collapsed beside each other on top of the comforter. Darcy sighed happily, “Thank you so much for helping. It would have taken me all night to get this far.” 

Bucky rolled on to his side and looked over at her, adoring the content smile that was on her face, “No problem. I’m just glad you’re here now.” Darcy rolled on to her side so they were facing each other.

“Are you?” Darcy smiled at him, they were only inches apart now, and he couldn’t help but notice her eyes glancing down at his lips a couple times. 

He couldn’t help but look at her lips as well, thinking about how soft they looked and how close they were to his own. How easy it would be to just lean forward and close the distance between them. But he thought better of it and rolled away and off the side of the bed to stand next to it, “Yeah, it's much safer here in the tower. Much better security.”

“Right, safety is important.” Darcy stood then too, and Bucky couldn’t help but think he had heard a bit of disappointment in her tone.

“Right, well I should go, let you get some sleep.” Bucky was unsure of the situation suddenly, and he didn’t want her to see the actual effect being that close to her had actually had on his libido. He was sure it was pretty obvious to the eye. He stammered, “Unless you want me to stay, I mean if you don’t want to be alone.”

Darcy gave him a flustered glance and answered, “No, no I’ll be fine. I gotta get up early tomorrow anyhow. I’ve got an appointment with the in house therapist, to go through all the stuff, you know.” Darcy waved her hand in a circular motion without really looking at him.

“Right, good. That’s good. Okay, well I guess I’ll leave now. See ya around, Darcy.” Bucky practically ran from the room. He left so fast that he didn’t see the look of hurt on her face his sudden departure caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone of you has a good weekend, I'll be back then.


End file.
